Al otro lado de la calle
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: ¿Cómo es posible que algo tan simple como una mirada pueda causar todo esto? A veces me gustaría perder el miedo y poder decírselo. Yaoi.


**Nombre:** Al otro lado de la calle  
**Pareja**: Hiroto x Midorikawa  
**Serie:** Inazuma Eleven:  
**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser  
**Descarga directa: **"En algún lugar del corazón" 3/10  
**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todo el crédito para Level 5 **

**Al otro lado de la calle**  
_(Hiroto x Midorikawa)_

¿Cómo es posible que algo tan simple como una mirada pueda causar todo esto? Pregunta muy larga a la cual aún no encuentro una apropiada respuesta, es complicado pensar que todo haya pasado así de repente, algo tan simple como una mirada.

He perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que me he encontrado pensando en el, es increíble para mí el decir algo como eso pero es que no sé qué me pasa, lo he intentado de mil maneras, alejarme, salir, pero siempre término en donde empecé, soñando que alguna vez me mire y se dé cuenta de lo que yo siento por él.

Pueden llamarme tonto, varias veces lo he hecho yo pero es que no encuentro una mejor palabra para describirme, bueno quizá sí pero sería impropio ponerlo aquí, no sé cuantas veces el destino me ha dicho que no, cuantas veces yo me he dado cuenta de que no le gusto y aún así sigo ilusionado con que quizá sepa siquiera mi nombre.

Y entonces ahí estaba otra vez, a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar como aquella mañana, aquella en la que sin quererlo, mi mirada se encontró con la suya.

Impacientemente miro el reloj, la pantalla de mi celular me dice que casi ya es hora, espero con ansias verle entrar por esa puerta, mi sonrisa es inmediata al ver su rostro de lejos, sus pasos son lentos, su voz se puede distinguir sin importar el ruido, siempre acompañado por esos amigos que bien podrían ser sus hermanos aunque eso no me impide sentir celos cada vez que logran sacarle una sonrisa, les agradezco enormemente al momento en el que yo también sonrío.

Tantas veces en las que el valor me ha faltado al querer acercarme, solo son unos metros de eso estoy consiente pero a veces el miedo termina destruyendo esos arrebatos de valor que me hacen arrepentirme a escasos pasos, son de esas cosas de las cuales sueles arrepentirte después, todo pasa en un momento y ahora lo único que queda es mirarlo de lejos.

Un lugar repleto de gente pero, una vez más, mis ojos solo le pertenecen a él, me pregunto repetidas veces "¿Cómo es que lo hace?", no conozco su nombre, ni su edad y mucho menos de donde viene pero sin embargo ahí me encuentro y puedo decir que hay algo que si conozco, esos ojos en los que en un descuido puedo perderme, aquel uniforme que de inmediato reconozco y lo más importante…esa sonrisa misma que logra volverme loco.

Una vez más en el mismo lugar, recargado en la misma pared intentando no perder el aliento y enfrente él, me doy por bien servido si en aquella corta estancia una de sus miradas llega chocar con la mía, ese tan pequeño instante basta para cambiarlo todo, para hacerme sentir una vez más esa felicidad, una sonrisa que no desaparecía tan fácilmente.

A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo es que puedo con todo esto?, de manera tonta te sonrío aunque se bien que nunca podría siquiera enterarse de algo así, puedo llegar a imaginarme lo invisible que soy ante él, no puedo culpar a nadie más de eso.

Suelo imaginarme tontamente aquel día, ese en el que por fin me atreva a decir algo, recorrer esa pequeña distancia y mirarlo a los ojos, esos mismos que de lejos logran atraparme, sonreírle tiernamente y confesarte todo aquello que siento, contar por fin esas miles de noches en las que mi mente no puede fijarse en otra cosa, el momento en el que un simple "Hola" me permita dirigirme a él.

Intento no parecer obvio al momento en que su mirada se fija cerca de mí, se que si mantengo la vista corro el riesgo de delatarme, de contarle en tan solo un sonrojo aquello que más guardo, me gustaría que pudiera sentirlo, que el sentimiento fuera mutuo, que sintiera lo mismo al verme, que pensara en mí, yo sería capaz de darlo todo porque sin duda poder enamorarme de él a sido lo más bonito que me ha pasado.  
Quisiera que pudiera escucharlo, el sonido de mi corazón acelerándose al tiempo en el que paso cerca suyo, que viera el nerviosismo cuando de lejos lo miro, la sonrisa que provoca el tan solo saber de su presencia, que algún día pueda ser yo el que provoque las sonrisas esas que me dejan sin aliento, poder saber su nombre, poder hacer ese sueño realidad, ese en el que estamos juntos.

¿Cómo es posible que algo tan simple como una mirada pueda causar todo esto? Esa es la misma pregunta que me hago todas las noches en las que el insomnio no me deja dormir, en la que su imagen en mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas y un suspiro es llevado por el viento a lo largo de la habitación, dicen por ahí que no hay peor cobarde que aquel que esconde sus sentimientos por miedo a ser rechazado, ahora pueden llamarme cobarde a toda ley, sé que parece sencillo, acercarse y hablar, dejar de callar algo que a veces sientes que en un momento te hará mal pero la practica se pone en mi contra.

Me duele el no poder decirte, se que mi corazón ya no resistirá el seguir ocultándolo y que debo actuar, quiero poder confesarte que para mí lo es todo, que quiero tenerle cerca y poder darle todo aquello que merece, poder hacerle feliz, solo quiero que lo sepa, que aquí hay alguien dispuesto a darlo todo y mucho más, aquel que siempre va a cuidarlo y lo quiere de verdad, muchos pueden reprochar el como es que lo quiero si no lo conozco, yo tampoco lo sé pero de algo estoy seguro, que el "Te quiero" ya no puedo seguirlo callando, me pregunto como sería s tan solo lo supiera…todos tenemos un limite para todo y yo estoy llegando al mío, puede que no lo parezca, he dicho ya que pueden llamar tonto a todo esto pero pienso hacerlo, dejare este absurdo miedo de lado y entonces esas palabras saldrán de mi boca, tan solo debo cruzar la calle, eso es todo lo que debo hacer…eso es todo lo que necesito.


End file.
